Broken Hope
by clearblueskies
Summary: 2nd gen: Lily's is now in her 5th year.She has OWLs, and has to get over Teddy. She also has to help her friends with their non-existant love lives. Sounds like it's going to be one hell of a year! LLP/OC, RW/SM, Hugo Weasley/OC, ASP/OC. FIC ABANDONED.
1. The Day Before

**_Broken Hope._**

I looked down at the floor, staring hard at it, as if I could make it disappear- as if by staring at it I could make myself disappear. Nothing happened. Big surprise. The others were downstairs. Laughing, talking. But I? I had dragged my fifteen-year-old self up to the attic, how I always did when I had some serious thinking to do. Like right now.

I was preparing myself. Preparing myself for tomorrow. The Wedding. The one at which I was to be bridesmaid, along with Dominique. The one at which Victoire and Teddy would finally get married. The one at which my heart would break all over again, just as it had when they had announced their engagement a year ago. And all I could do was prepare myself.

I had to look happy, as if I was overjoyed that they were getting married. I had to do it. For him. For Teddy. It was his happy day, and I wouldn't ruin it by looking miserable. I shouldn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Because I loved him, and I wanted him to be happy. And if she was what made him happy-and she was- then I would just have to suck it up.

I started glaring at the walls around me. Why had I agreed to be bridesmaid again? Because he had asked me to of course...

_~flashback~_

"_Hey Lils."_

"_Hey Ted."_

"_Lils, I need to ask you for a favour"_

"_Yeah, Ted. Anything." Did he even have to ask? It wasn't like I would ever say no._

"_You're the closest I have to a sister-heck, you are my sister," Ouch. That stung.-"So would you be the bridesmaid?"_

_I looked up at him, shocked. He was looking back at me, his wide eyes purple, my favourite colour, pleading. But I didn't want to do this. I didn't even want to be there. I was about to say no, when he said,_

"_Please Lils? I can't think of anyone else I want more to be bridesmaid..." His gave me puppy-dog-eyes. Damn. I couldn't help myself._

"_Oh all right." What had I said?_

"_Thanks Lils! Vicky will be so happy!"_

_~End Flashback~_

I sighed. It would all be over tomorrow. Vicky would get married to Teddy, and live happily ever after. At some point in my musings, I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, I was worried. How long had it been? One hour? Two hours? Grandma Weasley would freak. I opened the attic door and went down the stairs two at a time.

"Lily?" I heard a voice yell.

"Yeah" I yelled back.

Albus came running into view. "Where were you? I've spent the last few hours wrapping presents. My hands are full of paper cuts. See?"

"That's great Al. How long was I gone?"

"Two hours. You'd better report downstairs, Grandma's annoyed you missed out on the presents. She has a whole pile of work for you to do."

I groaned as I ran down the stairs. Grandma would give me hell for missing two hours' work.

My prediction was correct. She, My mum and Teddy's Grandmum were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Holding a long list... Which looked like it was for me. Which was kinda good, I suppose. It would take my mind off Teddy. His vey name made my heart ache.

I had to clean the chicken coop with Rose and Uncle Harry, which took a surprisingly long time, even with magic. _Teddy_. Then I had to weed the flowers. _Teddy._ Then (oh horror of horrors) I had to de-gnome the garden. _Teddy._ And then help in the kitchen. _Teddy._ And then go for a Bridesmaids rehearsal. _Teddy Teddy Teddy._ And then decide with Victoire which hair-do each of us would have (which was nearly as hard as the de-gnoming). _Teddy Teddy Teddy Teddy Teddy. _

I hated Victoire. She had Teddy. And yet I loved her. She was my cousin.

By the time dinner was ready, everyone had been worked to death by the three organisers. Except Teddy and Victoire. I hadn't seen him the whole day. It made me feel good just to see him... Wait. This was wrong. How could I be in love with my cousin's fiancé? Her Husband-to-be? It was sick._ I_ was sick. And I must have looked it, because when I said I didn't feel well and asked if I could be excused, everyone looked concerned. Even Victoire. Though she was probably more concerned about who would take my place as bridesmaid. Teddy would probably choose Rose. After me, she was his favourite of the Weasley girls. And except Victoire, of course.

I went to my mother's old room, the one where Dom, Rose, Lucy, Molly and I were sharing. I lay down on my mattress.

Then I looked up. Someone had followed me. It was Dominique.

"I know how you feel."

"What are you talking about, Dom?"

"It's OK. I won't tell anyone."

"I..."

"It's all right." She came and sat down next to me. "Lucy and Lysander are getting married," she whispered, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

"Oh Dom... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You've gone through the same thing, I guess." A tear slid down her beautiful face. Dominique was crying. Brave strong Dominique, who hadn't cried when she broke her leg in three places, who hadn't cried when her Grandma had died, was _crying._ I hugged her. I had never been particularly close to her, but we were together in this.

"You get some sleep. I need to go... think," She said finally.

"Try the attic." I said.

She nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Poor poor Dominique. She had been like me, hiding her feelings. I was crying too, now. The first time I had ever shed a tear over Teddy. But I couldn't help it. I cried myself to sleep, wishing for Teddy-free dreams.

* * *

I didn't get my wish. Teddy featured my dreams. And Victoire too. She was always the same- breathtakingly beautiful, and, more often than not, she turned into a monster. And the worst part? That Teddy looked so... happy, even when she was devouring me. It would have been hilarious, if it weren't so... not hilarious. I didn't wake up from those dreams once that night. I knew they were dreams, but they hurt. I might have cried in my sleep, but I didn't know for sure. When I did finally get rid of the dreams, someone woke me up. Needless to say, I was annoyed.

I half-opened my eyes, and lashed out at whoever was unlucky enough to be the one to wake me up.

"_OW!"_

"Sorry Dom" I whispered. "Whazza time?"

"Five-thirty."

"Ugh."

"Well hurry up. Almost everyone else is up."

"Let me guess. Rose isn't up."

"Yep."

"And who, exactly, has the enjoyable task of waking her up?"

"You."

I grimaced as I glanced over to where Rose was lying. Rose was not a morning person. Dominique, Molly, and Lucy very wisely went out of the room. Dominique stayed a minuite longer than the others. She gave me a sad smile, and nodded. It was her way of saying 'thank you'. Then she went, and I was left to the dangerous task of waking Rose up,

"Wake up Rosie!" I yelled, in an overly-cheerful voice.

"Mff ff-fay." Translation- go away. I was a professional with Morning-Rose Language. It was my job to wake her up every Saturday back at Hogwarts.

"Otherwise I might just have to call someone else up to wake you up."

"Mff mff mff mff..." The evil girl. She was laughing. She knew no one liked a morning Rose. And she used it. The evil eevil girl. Well, I could be evil too.

"Wake up or I'll call someone who would love to wake you up. Especially if it annoyed you..."I let it hang for a while. "If you remember, Scorpius Malfoy arrived last night." Scorpius was Albus' best friend, and had been invited to the wedding as well.

"_You wouldn't_." He also had an on-going feud with Rose. And, though neither of them realised it, they were in love. With each other. I was good with this stuff. I could tell. Ironic, I know.

"There's no saying what I wouldn't do."

Rose sighed and got out of bed. Then she headed towards the bathroom. I beat her there, and gave her a cheesy grin as I closed the door in her face. So she wouldn't see my face, and realise something was wrong. Rose was my closest cousin, as well as Dominique now, I suppose. But she didn't know about Ted. No one, did except Dom. I was a good actress.

The Wedding. Teddy. Victoire. Bridesmaids. And the fact that I was going to have to not break down in the middle of it all. Depressing.

I put on a pair of old jeans and a shirt (they would be dressing me up anyway) and went down.

A few people were in the kitchen. As expected, I was given a hurried breakfast, and shoved into a small room I had never seen before, with Dominique and Victoire already inside. The next couple of hours were a blur. I had to help get Victoire ready, and then I was dressed up, along with Dom. We were wearing pale yellow dresses and all three of us were looking absolutely beautiful. Especially Victoire. In her white gown, she looked stunning. You could see her vela blood. And then we waited-the wedding started at ten.

Then Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur came in and all three of them cried a bit. And then Aunt Fleur left.

And then... honestly, after that, I didn't quite know what happened. We went out and everyone was quiet. And we walked up towards Teddy- I remembered this part, he looked to handsome. His hair was pink, and his eyes were brown. Most people would have found it a little odd, but I knew that it was his way of remembering his parents. And then again, everything was fast-forwarded. And I heard the little wizard standing there talk and I heard Vicky say something, and then, it was Teddy's turn. And I remembered the times when I was younger, much younger, and I had imagined him saying those words. It was just like that. Except he wasn't saying it to me.

"I do."

Then he bent down to kiss Vicky.

And then, something happened. Because even after all this time, some tiny part of me hoped that Teddy would realise that I was in love with him, because I had believed we would get married ever since I knew what 'getting married' meant, and hoped that he would drop her for me. And at the precise moment his lips touched her's, I knew that there was no hope, that he and I would never be together. And some tiny part of me broke.

_**A/N: I know it's depressing. Poor Lily. I wonder why I had to put her through all that. Another chapter coming up, on what happned after this. But it's just two chapters. I was going to make it Rose and Scorpius' wedding, but I never liked LilyScorp. So. You know the routine, Review after you read! **_

**__****-bookwurm7.**


	2. The Wedding

_**Ok, Heres the second chapter!**_

"_I do."_

_Then he bent down to kiss Vicky. _

I kept my smile. It took all my strength, but I managed it. After all, did I have any choice? I looked at the audience, to distract myself. It was not a good idea. With all the people my father and Uncle Bill knew, the magically expanded interior of the marquee was full.

There was our humongous family in the front rows- uncles and aunts, cousins, Grandparents, parents and brothers, and honorary. Mum, Aunt Fleur, Teddy's Gran Andromeda (Whom we call Gran Ann), and Grandma Molly were all sobbing into handkerchiefs. Aunt Hermione, Aunt Audrey and Aunt Angie were also looking slightly teary.

All my uncles and my dad were looking on, smiling slightly, probably remembering their own weddings, except Uncle Charlie, of course. He, for some reason, had never gotten married. James had some um... theories on that, but I knew the real reason. His fiancé had died the day before he was planning to tell his family. He had been devastated, and decided never to mention it. Umm... that was my theory.

I moved my eyes down to the next row, and there were my cousins and brothers. Al was sitting in-between Rose and Scorpius. Surprisingly, neither was glaring daggers at each other. They both seemed to be slightly embarrassed. I would have to ask Al about this later. Both of them were the smartest in their year, but couldn't see that they were perfect for each other.

I moved further down- there were Molly and Lucy. Molly was working in the ministry; she had Grandpa's passion for all things muggle, and was working in his old department, much to Grandpa's delight. Her father was not quite happy with this, but hadn't protested. Lucy was working for Gringotts. She had come all the way from India for the wedding, nicely tanned. Her father had been shocked by her choice, and had tried to convince her to stay, but she had been adamant. She was a lot like Uncle Bill, and, when he had once taken all his nieces and nephews to Egypt to show them where he once worked, Lucy had decided then and there that she would work for Gringotts when she left school. Apparently, neither of the girls were like their father.

Roxanne, who was sitting next to them, was in a-healer-in-training. She had been like Fred, a huge prankster, and everyone had expected her to go into the family business at the WWW. They had been shocked when she had announced that she was going to become a healer.

Next to Roxanne, were Fred, James, and Louis, this generation's pranksters. They were whispering together suspiciously, and when James caught my eye, he winked and smirked. Hugo was also there. He had refused to wear the dress robes put out for him by his mother, and was currently wearing bright orange CC robes, attracting quite a few looks.

In the third row were all our family friends. There was Uncle Neville, and Auntie Hannah, our honorary uncle and aunt, and their children, Alice (James' girlfriend, who wasn't sitting with him because her parents had made her sit next to them), and Frank, who was going to start Hogwarts in a bit. Sitting next to them was my Godmother, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, who was sitting there with a dreamy look on her face. Sitting next to her was her husband, Rolf, a scary looking man, who was just as crazily lovable as Luna, and her twin sons- Lorcan, the slightly stranger one, and Lysander, Lucy's fiancé. Nearby was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister- we are well connected, aren't we?

Then were the hundreds of others- my mom's old school friends, dad's old school friends -the Jordan's, the Thomas', the Finnigan's, and all the rest. Then there were some Hogwarts professors, some more Ministry people, Aunt Fleur's family, her friends, Uncle Bill's friends...

The wedding was in space near the Burrow, of course. It was a Weasley tradition; all the weddings were in the grounds of the house they were living in. So this was where Grandma and Grandpa had gotten married, where Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had gotten married, where, after the war, all the others also got married- Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, and my parents. And now Teddy was getting married. Here. Now this place would always hold bad memories for me. Drat.

The ceremony was over, and Victoire and Teddy were immediately surrounded by a swarm of people congratulating them. My chance to escape. I saw Dominique looking at me. She nodded at the door. I nodded back once, mouthed my thanks, and then walked out as fast as I could without people noticing. I knew my way around the grounds and the orchard better than anyone else did, but I didn't want to be found right now. No one would be in the house, so I headed there. I went straight up to the attic, my refuge. No one else came up there. Even once the ghoul had died, it was still an unpleasant place for most.

I sat on the floor. I just sat there. It was as if I was numb. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't feel anything... except my aching heart. I hadn't been there very long, when I heard footsteps. I hurriedly went behind a box. Call me coward, but I didn't want anyone to find me now. I needed some time. The door opened, and someone poked their head in. It was Dominique.

"Dom? What are you doing here?"

"Told you she was here," said Dom, completely ignoring me and coming inside. And following her were... Hugo, Rose, Sarah (my best friend) and Lucas (my other best friend).

"Hey!" Grinned Hugo, as happy as ever.

"Hello." I said back, not quite so cheerfully. "And what are you doing here?"

"Dom told us you were upset and she wanted us to come, cuz we're your best friends," answered Rose, looking a little smug.

I glared at Dominique, and she just shrugged, not even denying it.

"What's wrong, Lils?" asked Sarah, softly.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong," I said through gritted teeth.

They glanced at Dominique a little doubtfully. Ha. I was such a good actor. Maybe that was what I should do once I left Hogwarts. It would definitely give dad a heart attack. I smirked to myself.

"Lils, something _is_ wrong." Lucas. Damn. He could always see through my acting.

"I can always see through your acting, you know. It's too bad I didn't arrive yesterday, I would have known sooner."

Everyone was looking at me questioningly. I had a sudden idea.

"Dom, if you tell them about you, I'll tell them about me." That was low. I shouldn't have said that. But Dom could always talk herself out of a situation.

"Lil, they are your friends, not mine. And this is about you, not me. Actually I'm surprised you haven't told them already; you are more of a people person than me..." _See?_

Everyone was looking at me again.

"Go on Lils, it can't be that bad -nothing we can't help you with."Rose said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" I said scathingly, and then sighed and gave up. "I'll tell you day after, on the train." I mumbled dejectedly. "Now let's go back to the wedding before they notice were gone and Gran Ann and Granma Molly skin us alive."

_**Soooooooo...REVIEW! The next chapter should be up in less than a week!**_

**_-bookwurm7-_**


	3. On the Train

_**Here you go, chapter three!**_

**_Disclaimer: Forgot to put it on the other two, so please dont sue me. I dont own HP._**

* * *

I waved goodbye to my mother and father as the train drew out of the station, and then turned around to face my friends. Hugo, Rose, Lucas, and Sarah were all standing there, their faces blank.

"Are you going to tell us now, or are we going to have to get the verustarum?" asked Sarah.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you. Let's go find a compartment first." I told them nervously. Since the wedding, they hadn't left me alone. They had followed me everywhere except the bathroom. They weren't concerned, oh no. They were annoyed. Apparently, they were my best friends, and they had a right to know what was going on.

"Found one," said Lucas. "Now you can tell us."

They looked, or rather, glared at me. I was sitting in-between Rose and Lucas, with Hugo and Sarah on the other side. Everyone knew they had a thing for each other, but each seemed to think that the other considered them as 'just friends'. Talk about blind.

"Okay," I said, my voice higher than usual. "Now, what did you want to know?"

"What is _up_ with you?"

"Why were you so upset at the wedding?"

"Why did you tell Dominique and not us?"

"Why were you in the attic?"

"One at a time guys, one at a time." I laughed nervously. "Ok, Hugh first."

He cleared his throat. "Why were you in the attic? It stinks up there." Rose nodded her agreement.

"I needed to think...Next!"

"But you didn't answer properly!"

"Too bad. You now, Sar."

"Ok. Why did you tell _Dominique_ and not _us_?" My blonde friend asked. Ha. This answer would be easy.

"Because she was going through the same thing. And I didn't tell her, she guessed."I smirked. "Next!"

"Hey! No fair."

I just shook my head. "Rosie, your turn."

She seemed to be thinking. "You said that you had the same problem as Dominique... And I know that Dominique likes Lysander, and Lysander doesn't like her back..." I gulped. This was not good. Curse Rose and her inherited intelligence!

"So... Lily Luna Potter! You like someone, don't you!" She screeched triumphantly. Sarah took one look at my face and screamed.

"Ohmygod she does! Look, she's blushing!"

Rose squealed. "It all fits in! The moodiness, the crying in the attic... everything!"

Hugo was looking at me with his mouth wide open. Lucas had gone white. My face, on the other hand, was bright red.

"Spill Lils, who is the mystery man?" asked Sarah, giggling.

I muttered something. "Louder Lils, I can't hear!" said Rose, excited.

I was saved from repeating myself because just then the compartment door opened and Scorpius Malfoy came in. Rose's face, which had been bright with excitement turned stony.

"Get out, Malfoy."

"Can it, Weasley, I just came to tell you that the prefect meeting is in five minutes. And as head girl, I don't you think you should miss it."

Rose smacked her forehead. "Merlin, I forgot all about it! You'll have to tell me later, Lils." Here her face turned threatening. "And don't you _dare _tell them without me." I nodded weakly. Anything to gain more time.

Rose relaxed and as she pinned her badge on, she said, more to herself, "I wonder who head boy is..."

"That would be me." Said Scorpius' voice from the doorway. Then he turned around and walked away, yelling over his shoulder, "Hurry up, Weasley!"

Rose was frozen in place. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Hugo shook his head, amused. "Go on Rose, or you'll be late." Hugo practically pushed her out into the corridor, and then slammed the door in her face. "Glad _that's _over. Now Lily. Do you really like someone?" Damn. Out of all the questions, he just _had _to ask that one, didn't he?

I just nodded my head shyly. I looked at Lucas. He was still white, frozen. I shoved him.

"Snap out of it, Luke! It isn't all that surprising..." He just looked at me disbelievingly.

"Who is it?"

"I think we'd better wait for Rose to come back, don't you? I don't think I want to die just as yet."

He grinned, seemingly recovered, and then looked out of the window, at the trees flashing by. Sarah pulled out the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_, and started reading, sneaking glances at Hugo when she thought no one was looking. Hugo was, of course, quite oblivious, and was looking out of the window wistfully, obviously thinking about Sarah. Lucas and I exchanged smirks. Why couldn't they just tell each other what they felt?

Lucas shook his head and looked out of the window again. I looked at him. His dark brown hair fell onto his face. His blue-green eyes were preoccupied, his forehead wrinkled. I thought back and remembered the skinny boy who had nervously asked if he could share the compartment me, Sarah, and Hugo were sitting in, and then the next day become best friends with us because he had stepped in front of us when Peeves threw an ink-bomb at us, thus saving our clothes. I smiled at the memory. He was definitely not scrawny any more. He had filled out, and quite a few girls fancied him. He was on the Quidditch team with me and Hugo, and he played chaser.

Out of our group, Sarah was the only one who didn't play Quidditch. I was the seeker, and Hugo was a beater. Rose, who usually hung out with Al, was our captain, and also the keeper, and her dad was very proud of her. She was extremely committed to her post, though not as crazy about Quidditch as James had been. This was most probably because a certain platinum blond, grey-eyed boy was the Slytherin captain and chaser. Yep. Scorpius Malfoy again. It was like her whole life was focused around him. She aimed to beat him in class, she aimed to beat him in Quidditch, and she aimed to get the house cup, just so Slytherin wouldn't. And _then _she had the nerve to say that she didn't like him. Oh, she believed what she thought, all right. She was so stupid. It was actually possible for her to get the love of her life, if only she opened her eyes. It had been different for me._ I_ never had a chance. No. Don't go there. Don't think about... oh, too late.

Teddy was on his honeymoon, in Greece. With Victoire. _Teddy. _The one who always used to read me bedtime stories. The one who knew when I was sad, when I was tired, when I was angry. The one Victoire took away from me. Now I would never sit on his lap again, even though I was fifteen. I would never get to bake chocolate-chip cookies for him anymore. I would never again see him sleepily wish me goodnight as I stumbled towards my bedroom. I would never see him waiting for me on platform 9 ¾ with my parents, ever again. He would never sit down with me every summer and help me with my homework anymore either. I would be his cousin-in-law, not his little adopted sister he loved. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

He wouldn't love me anymore. He was with Victoire. He would live with her; she would be the one to bake him chocolate chip cookies because they were his favourite, she would sit on his lap. She wouldn't wish him goodnight, why would she need to? And he would go to platform 9 ¾ to see his and Victoire's children off. Help them with their homework. I was burning with jealousy. He had chosen her over me. Her over me. Didn't he even love me as a sister anymore?

And why was I realising this only now? Right now when there was nothing I could do? I could have told him before their engagement, refused to be the bridesmaid. Asked them to call the wedding off. But I suppose it was better this way. This way, he was happy. He had no idea. That was good, wasn't it? '_Good for them. Not for me.'_ the selfish voice in my head told me. I groaned in frustration. It was too late. I was too late. And why now? Why after the wedding? I was crying in earnest now. I heard my friends' voices. I ignored them.

I felt someone put their arm around me. It was warm, comforting. The voice that belonged to the arm spoke to me comfortingly, and I fell asleep, safe in their arms. My last thought was that at least I didn't have to tell them for some time now.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I distinctly remembered thinking about Teddy and then falling asleep. I was leaning against something right now... or was it some_one_. I moved a bit and immediately, the person shifted. I saw anxious blue-green eyes look at me.

"You O.K?" asked Lucas. I had to admit I felt a little disappointed. In my dream-like state I had half-hoped it was Teddy.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. I looked around. Sarah saw me and smiled.

"I'll go call Rosie," she said. "She's with Helen and Dora down the train."

I nodded. It was time to tell them. They were my friends. They would help me. Hugo was staring at the door Sarah had just left from, and Lucas still had his arm around me.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked Hugo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Please, mate. It's so obvious you fancy Sarah." Said Lucas, grinning.

Hugo muttered something else, and then he continued to look out of the window, his face the typical Weasley red.

Just then, Rose came in with Sarah. Rose saw Hugo's still red face, and looked at him knowingly. Then she turned to me. "So Lils, you gonna tell us?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. It all came pouring out of me. I told them how I had always loved Teddy, how I felt when James had seen him snogging Victoire. I told them how I felt when he had gotten engaged, and then how I felt when I had to be bridesmaid at the wedding. I told them how Victoire had stolen him from me, how he didn't love me anymore. I told them everything. How, when I was five, he had promised we'd get married, how he had given me a promise bracelet, how he had pinkie-sworn. How he had broken his promises. How I had hidden everything so he would be happy. By the end of it, I was sobbing.

Lucas was hugging me, his face white again. Rose and Hugo looked dumbstruck, but were comforting me all the same. Sarah was crying with me, stoking my hair. I felt a warm shiver run through me. As much as I loved Teddy, I loved my friends as well. It would be hard, but I would forget him. My friends would always be there for me.

"Thanks, guys" I whispered. "I'm feeling better having told you."

Sarah, sniffling, said, "We'll always be there for you Lils. Always."

Rose and Hugo nodded, and Lucas hugged me tighter. "Ow, Luke, your killing me!" I said, chuckling.

He grinned. "Anytime, Lils." I elbowed him and he grinned some more.

"Ok, I've gotta go, Lily, my friends are waiting, sorry." Said Rose, looking guilty.

"'s ok Rose, go ahead." I told her, and she nodded and left.

"Don't tell Albus!" I yelled at her retreating back.

"How much time 'til we reach Hogwarts?" I asked.

"An hour," said Sarah. "Are you sure you're ok Lils?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." I told her.

She looked disbelieving, but went back to her magazine. Hugo stared at her for a bit and then saw me and Lucas looking at him and looked away.

I grinned. This was perfect.

"So, Hugo," I said loudly, "Who do you like?"

Hugo was red again. Lucas, catching my drift, grinned as well. "And you Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes were wide. She blushed.

"Nobody." They chorused together.

I shook my head, grinning wickedly. "C'mon, guys, spill!" I told them. "I told _you_ didn't I?"

"Yeah, aren't we your best friends?" Asked Lucas, using the same one Sarah had used on me.

Sarah and Hugo exchanged a panicked glance. "What about you, Luke, don't you fancy anyone?" asked Hugo, suddenly.

"No." he said, a little too quickly. I gaped at him. Lucas too? And why was I annoyed about that? That was weird. Must be because I hadn't suspected it...

"Who do you fancy, Luke?" I asked him.

"I told you, no one." He insisted. I shrugged.

"We'd better get changed." I told them. Idiots. Well, if they wouldn't tell me, I'd find out. Well I already knew Sarah and Hugo's. I find out Lucas'. I would, I would, I would. But as I pulled my robes on on top of my clothes, I wondered why I wanted to know so badly. Oh, well.

We played exploding snap for the next half-hour. Hugo always won. While Rose had inherited her dad's chess skills, Hugo was amazing at both exploding snap and gobstones. We had finished two games, when we arrived. I paused at the doorway. A new year. I thought about Sarah and Hugo, Rose and Scorpius, Lucas and his unknown crush, our O... It was definitely going to be an interesting year.

I stepped onto the platform and made my way towards my friends.

_**Reviews! Why werent there any reviews on the last chapter? :( Well, you can make up for it now... so review! Oh, and can anyone guess who Lucas likes? It is a little obvious, isnt it? Well, anyway, next chapter will be from someone else's POV, just for variety's sake. Most probably Rose. But might be someone else's. Wait and watch!**_

**_-xx_**

**_bookwurm7_**


	4. The Feast

_**So. Here you go!**_

_**THE FEAST.**_

ROSE'S POV

My stomach rumbled as I sat down. The first years were still on their way. Merlin, I'm Hungry! Everyone in my family says that I have my father's appetite. And It's true. So does Hugo. It's hilarious how all three of us race to the table at Grandma Molly's. My stomach rumbled again as I moaned. "Why can't they hurry up for once?" I complained to my friends, Dora and Helen.

They chucked. They knew me so well. We had met on the train to Hogwarts, when I had refused to share the compartment with Al if he was sitting with the boy dad had told me to stay away from. Scorpius Malfoy. The arrogant prat who's ambition in life was to torture me. He had, in fact, started annoying me from the minute he met me. And he was now head boy. Head boy. My last year at Hogwarts was gonna be hell. I just knew it. After all, we hadn't gotten off to a very good start, had we...

* * *

"_Louder Lils, I can't hear!" I said, excited._

_Just then, the compartment door opened and Scorpius Malfoy stepped in. Just like him to spoil the moment. She was just gonna tell us who she liked. My face turned stony._

"_Get out, Malfoy."_

"_Can it, Weasley," He said, as rude as ever. Well maybe I was rude too, but it was his fault. His very presence infuriated me._

"_I just came to tell you that the prefect meeting is in five minutes. And as head girl, I don't you think you should miss it_."

_I smacked my forehead. "Merlin, I forgot all about it! You'll have to tell me later, Lils."_

_Then I glared at her. "And don't you __dare__ tell them without me." She nodded nervously. Good._

_I pinned the Head Girl badge to my robes, which I already had on (Hugo and I had come by side-along appartion) and mused, "I wonder who Head Boy is..." I hoped it was the Hufflepuff prefect, John Jarvis. He was kind and helpful. Well actually, anyone would be fine, anyone but Sc-_

"_That would be me." Came Scorpius' voice from the door. He turned around and walked out. "Hurry up, Weasley!"_

_I froze. This could __not__ be happening. "You have __got__ to be kidding me."_

"_Go on, Rose, or you'll be late." Said Hugo, sounding amused. Amused? AMUSED? This was no time to be __amused__. This was terrible. It was a catastrophe, a disaster, a calamity! It was the apocalypse! The end of the world! It had to be a mistake. This was supposed to be a disaster, catastrophe, calamity-free year! It was supposed to be a Scorpius Malfoy-free year! No one in their right senses would make Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius EarnerOfAThousandDetentions AnnoyerOfRoseWeasley SarcasticToTeachers Malfoy Head Boy. Hugo pushed me out of the compartment, and I numbly made my way towards the prefects compartment, my head spinning with thoughts on how I could get back at Malfoy. Needless to say, not many of them were legal._

_I reached the compartment. I took a deep breath and walked in. Everyone was there, of course. I waved to Louis, who was the Ravenclaw prefect and then I smiled. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little caught up with my friends." My smile was abruptly wiped off my face when I saw a certain blonde-headed Slytherin lounging on one of the chairs. _

_I took another deep breath. "As I suppose you all already know, I am your new head girl, and __Malfoy__ here is your head boy." He smirked and waved. I was quivering with anger now. Breathe Rose, Breathe. Louis saw the warning signs and shook his head slightly, and then mouthed 'He's a jerk'. My mouth twitched. My cousins always knew how to cheer me up._

_I carried on with the introduction, welcomed the new fifth year prefects, and gave all of them their various patrolling timetables. Scorpius, the lazy prat, stayed sprawled on the sofa. I tried to ignore him. I would not want to blow up in front of these prefects; finally, I told them to patrol the train. I was about to let them go, but then I couldn't resist._

"_Now Malfoy here has a little speech to give on how to be a good prefect." I smirked. Ha. He had probably not seen that one coming. _

_He looked panicked for a second and then stood up, giving me a filthy glare as he did so, brushing his blonde hair out of his beautiful grey eyes and winking at the pretty Ravenclaw prefect as he did so._

_Wait what? Did I just say __beautiful__ grey eyes? No. I meant stupid, mocking, dull, ugly grey eyes. Just like his ugly hair and body. Hell, who was I kidding? He was one of the best-looking boys in school. With his grey eyes, his blonde hair that was ever so slightly rumpled and fell into his eyes so perfectly, his muscular arms(not that I noticed) and toned body because of all that Quidditch, he was... well I would never admit it. I, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. I had my mother's bushy hair and my father's freckles. My eyes were a boring brown and my hair was the bright Weasley red. Ugh. It didn't do wonders for my self-esteem when I saw him. Not that I cared._

_He spoke and I snapped back to the present. "Well, __Weasley__ here has told you everything there is to be told, except for one little point. I'm afraid to tell you that being a prefect means that you can take points whenever you want, give random people detentions, be out after curfew and say that you had rounds, and do a whole lot of other stuff." My jaw dropped. He didn't just..._

"_Peace!" He cried and then chucked himself on the sofa again. The prefects laughed, and started moving out. I stepped in front of Malfoy and yelled my head off._

"_SCORPIUS HYPERRION MALFOY!" The prefects had stopped, and were staring, but I didn't care. "What the hell did you think you were saying?" He opened his mouth, But I beat him to it. "What on __Earth__ was McGonagall thinking, making __you__ head boy? Or did your daddy just buy the badge for you?"_

_He was angry now. "I don't need my father to buy me a badge, Weasley! And have you ever heard of a joke? Just because you have your nose in a bloody book all day long and don't have any friends except for old librarian doesn't mean that you get to rule it over me. I'm head boy, and you'd better deal with it! Little Mudblooded freak!" he spat out._

_I felt tears of rage in my eyes. How dare he talk to me like that? "DEATH EATER SCUM!"_

"_Perfectus totalus!"_

_I blocked the curse._

"_Rectumspemtra!"_

_He blocked it. We were duelling hard now, he had a bloody nose and black Potter hair and a scar, and I had a huge cut on my arm, as well as green and extra-fizzy hair. The prefects were watching avidly. Suddenly, both out wands flew out of our hands and we turned to face an extremely angry McGonagall. _

"_Hello Professor," said Scorpius weakly. If there was one teacher he was scared of, it was McGonagall. "How nice to see you here!"_

"_I had the feeling I was going to be needed on the train with you two as heads," she said in a dangerous voice. I blushed bright red. So she had expected this? Were we that bad? I was so ashamed. And it was all Malfoy's fault._

In the end, we had ende

* * *

d up with detention on Friday and a huge lecture, all with the new prefects listening. Ugh. I had never been more embarrassed in my life. Well maybe except for the time Al had read my diary and told everyone in my family about my huge crush on Jake Davis, back in third year.

"ROSE!" someone yelled. I blinked and looked up. Helen was waving her hand energetically in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said. "Was just thinking about how I could kill Scorpius Malfoy without being found out."

"Rosie, you honestly spend too much time obsessing about that boy," said Dora Longbottom. Obsess? I do _not_ obsess. "I know he's irritating and all, but you really need to stop this. You spend all your time thinking about him."

"I _know,"._ I told her. "But he is just _so bloody irritating!"_

She rolled her eyes, and turned to look at the first years. They all looked terrified. Strange. I had just been excited during my sorting... Albus, however, had been very much like the ones over there. Petrified. All because of James. And then, when he had been sorted into Slytherin, he had taken it in his stride. Lily had been quite cool too.

Lily... Oh Merlin, Lily! Poor, poor Lily. In love with Teddy, who was married. I glanced down the table to where she sat with her friends. She was staring at the gold plate in front of her, paying no attention as the rest of the table applauded loudly as a plum little boy waddled down to the Gryffindor table. Poor, poor Lily. My heart ached for my cousin. She seemed to notice me looking at her, because she glanced up and gave me a half-hearted smile. That was Lily, always brave. A true Gryffindor. I smiled back at her and then turned back to the sorting, as she did too. I noticed her friend Lucas gazing at her. I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed, turning away as well.

I frowned to myself. My cousin didn't need any more drama in her life. It was already like one of those bad muggle soap operas.

"GRIFFINDOR!" Yelled the sorting hat, and I clapped absentmindedly again.

"Zabini, Cleo!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Huh. I didn't know Leo Zabini had a younger sister. What was I thinking about? Oh, yes. I had to talk to Louis Finnegan.

McGonagall stood up to give her start-of-term speech. She always gave it _before_ we ate, which I thought was kinda mean. I mean, here we are dying of hunger, and she goes and starts talking about what not to do.

"...and now, go ahead and eat!" _Finally_!

I piled my plate high with potatoes and stuffed my mouth before turning to look at my friends. They were staring at me.

"You know, Rosie, we've seen you eat every day, for the past seven years, and we still can't get used to it," said Helen.

I shrugged. "Ah ge i 'om ma fah-ha"

They looked at me again, and then served themselves, shaking their heads. I scowled. It was times like these that I longed for my cousin Albus' company. I glanced over to the Slytherin table, to where Al was sitting next to Malfoy. Al and I had always been close. Till now, we've only had two fights, and both were over Malfoy. The first time was when I had pulled a very embarrassing prank on his friend in second year. Albus was on Malfoy's side until the idiot 'got back' at me. From then on, Albus seemed to understand that his two best friends would never get along. The second time was at the wedding, when he had actually had the nerve to tell us 'you guys act obviously like each other, so why don't you just shut up and kiss?' That is the _stupidest _thing I have ever heard anyone say in my entire life! And with the family I have, that is saying something. I glowered some more at Albus, while shoving food into my mouth.

"Rosie..."

Stupid Albus and his stupid friends.

"Roosie..."

Stupid Scorpius Mal-ferret and his stupid good looks that make all girls except me swoon.

"Roooooosieeee..."

Ugh! He just made me so mad! That dorky-looking blonde hair that looked so amazing and soft that made you want to run your fingers through them... Those annoying grey eyes that you wanted to get lost in... That strong jaw you wished you could stroke... Those lips that looked so absolutely kissable... The key word there being '_you'_. He glanced up and noticed me starin- no. Looking. He saw me looking and sneered. I sneered beck. Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot id-

"ROSE!"

"What?" I snapped. "And there's absolutely no need to yell."

Dora and Helen opened their mouths to speak, their faces indignant, when Lily came up. She beat them to it. "Actually there is. Aren't you supposed to go to McGonagall after the feast?"

I looked around. The prefects had already left with the first-years, and the other classes were filing out.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed. "Thanks guys."

"Lily said something as I left, but I didn't bother to listen, and just nodded at her. I strode towards the door where Mal-freak was standing with McGonagall.

_**Ok. So that's it. Not much Lily in it, but I wanted some Rose-Scorp. Though all said and done, there isn't much romance yet. But don't worry! Plenty of drama coming up! Just you wait and see. The next chapter will be on Friday, with classes and stuff. And I can't guarantee that there will be LilTed in the end, but there might be. Oh, and to those of you who found the lack of description at the wedding boring, I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at describing stuff like that. Plus I find weddings dull and boring. So... each to his own. Anyway, will try to update soon. What with school 'n all I'm very busy. **_

_**So... R&R! Oh, and I have this other fic up. It's a one-shot, and a very sad one, of Scorpius. So you can read that if you're bored. Oh and this other one about Voldy in luurve. But seriously. Go read it. It isn't a crackfic. (Yep, shameless advertising!) **_

_**xoxox**_

_**bookwurm7**_

_**PS—if you wanted to know, Lily said "Day-dreaming about a certain Malfoy, are we..?"**_


	5. AN

Ok. Here goes. Look, guys, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can finish the story- I havnt updated for a while now, and I'm sorry for making you wait, just to tell you that I can't continue. I had so many ideas... but I don't think I'm cut out for this sort of stuff. I think I'd better stick to oneshots- or maybe an occasional twoshot- untill I get better at writing... And I'm going to leave this story as it is... who knows- maybe I'll continue it some day. It's hard for me, stopping like this, but its what I have to do. Once again, I'm sorry... Hopefully, I'll continue some day, when I am a better more experianced writer. But for now, it's goodbye!

- bookwurm7.


	6. Classes

_**A/N: Ahem. Well... I'm back! And fully determined to continue this story! In fact, it is one of my new year resolutions! I'm full of ideas and rearing to go, but first, I want to make one thing clear, this is NOT a LilyTed fic anymore, because I'm just not feeling it any longer... But the basic plot of the story in my head is pretty much the same. It's been months now, and I think my writing style has changed a teeny bit [and so has my pen name- it's now clearblueskies] so please tell me what you think! **_

_**PS- There **__**will **__**be other pairings like Hugo/OC, Rose/Scorpius, and don't worry, Albus and James will be introduced into the story soon, even if they don't have a key role. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**LILY'S POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5- Classes:

"*BRING**BRING**BRING*!"

I let out a small squeal and fell of my comfortable bed onto the cold, hard floor as my stupid roommate, Joanne screamed in my ear. And then, to top it off, she fell down on top of me. And Joanne was _not _light. I glared at her as she smiled brightly and jumped off me, as if annoying me was the most fun thing in the world.

"Sarah asked me to wake you," she said, as she made her way to her best friend, Katherine.

I went and showered, grumbling to myself all the way, and it did nothing to improve my mood when I realised that none of my friends had waited for me. And there was still the Teddy-ache.

I wasn't in a very good mood when I reached the great hall for breakfast.

I plonked myself grumpily next to Lucas, opposite Hugo and Sarah – who, I noticed, were sitting together. The fact that I didn't smirk or smile on seeing that proved that I was seriously not happy that morning. Lucas smiled at me as I poured myself pumpkin juice. I almost smiled back before I realised that I was supposed to be annoyed with all of them.

"Nice of you to wait for me," I said sarcastically as I helped myself to some toast.

"Sorry," muttered Luke; Hugo and Sarah carried on eating. I glared at them until they muttered apologies too, and then went back to eating my toast. Or rather, glaring at it.

There was a long silence before Hugo sighed and asked, "What's wrong, Lily?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, you haven't touched the jam, and you're actually reading something other than the Quidditch section of the newspaper, what's the matter?"

When I didn't reply, Sarah did for me. "She got exactly three hours of sleep last night boys, so cut her some slack"

I looked at Sarah, confused. How in the name of Merlin did _she _know?

She saw my face and answered my unasked question, "You were crying Lily. Almost all night... Don't worry, the other girls sleep too deeply to notice."

At this, Lucas squeezed my hand, and Hugo refrained from making an annoying comment. Do I have the best friends ever or what?

A livid Rose saved me from continuing the awkward conversation. She shoved herself between me and Lucas, her face red with anger, and banged her head on the table. Repeatedly. None of us were stupid enough to try and stop her. After two minutes of continuous head-banging, she gave a loud groan, attracting many curious stares, and said "Guess what?"

We waited.

"I have to share a bloody common room with Scorpius bloody Malfoyyyy," she wailed, burying her head in her arms.

"And we have to share one bloody bathroommmmmmmmmmm" she added, her voice getting louder with each word, "And we have rooms of our own and have the sleep practically next to each other and we can't sleep in our house dorms unless there's a special occasion and I'm going to DIE!" she finished dramatically.

Half- nay- three-quarters of the great hall was now staring at us.

"What in the name of Merlin were they _thinking_?" she added, in a barely audible whisper. I patted her uncertainly on the back, while, in my mind, I was jumping up and down in delight. It was perfect! Now they would be together in a matter of months, I was sure of it. The bell rang for class and the four of us hurriedly got up and left for Charms, leaving a distressed Rose behind us.

* * *

I closed my eyes briefly as I sat in front of the fire in the softest armchair there was. The rest of the day passed pretty normally, and with the exception of my constant heartache (Merlin, that sounded dramatic!), it was your average first day back to school... With the exception of lectures about our OWLs, that is. It's our first day, and we got lectures from each and every teacher whose class we had today- including _Hagrid_, of all people. We also got four essays, which are all due in three days. But, I suppose, such is life in your fifth year.

Thankfully, today-for once- we were spared the torture of the usual back to school drama- break-ups, make-ups, and summer gossip. Well, Scorpius Malfoy did break up with his new girlfriend just five hours after they got together today, but that doesn't count, right?

Oh, and of course, Al broke up with his girlfriend of six months. Apparently, she had become 'too clingy' over the summer. I remembered her, a pretty brunette from Hufflepuff. I shook my head. I sounded like one of those fourth-year gossips. But anyway, the breakup here at Hogwarts was just official of course; they had decided to end it a week before the wedding. Ugh. The wedding. The wedding...

I was interrupted from my morbid thoughts by a smiling pair of blue green eyes, and tousled brown hair.

I grinned brightly at Lucas. "Hey!"

"Hi Lils!"

"What 'ya doing?"

"Oh nothing much, just wondering if a good friend could do me a small favour..."

I looked at Lucas suspiciously "What do you want Lucas, because if it involves the cloak and the map, James still has the cloak, and this week is Albus' turn for the map..."

He ruffled his hair awkwardly before seating himself on the arm of my chair, and turning to me with wide, pleading eyes. "It's not much Lil's, I promise..."

His beseeching eyes reminded me of Teddy's when he had asked me to be bridesmaid. Except that Teddy's had been changed to purple- my favourite colour - and Lucas' were blue-green (or was it green-blue?)- which actually happened to be a mix of my other two favourite colours.

I smiled as he attempted a puppy-dog face. "Oh, all right Lucas... but it had better not get me into trouble."

"It won't! I promise!"

Lucas leaned forward (why was the back of my neck feeling warm all of a sudden?) and muttered something in my ear.

_**Well, there you have it, chapter five. I didn't really like it... it was wayyy too detached... and it includes my (very) lame attempt at a cliff-hanger. The next chapters are going to be longer, don't worry, with more purpose. I'm basically getting warmed up and used to the story again.**_

_**Read and Review please! If you write, than you know how much of an encouragement it is to receive a review or two!**_

_**clearblueskies**_


End file.
